


special massage

by nidelungen



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), 神撃のバハムート | Shingeki no Bahamut | Rage of Bahamut (Video Game)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidelungen/pseuds/nidelungen
Summary: 摸鱼。是很没意思的电击play。（以下省略）ooc预警。用了巴哈姆特之怒（神巴）里两人的设定，所以打着巴哈的tag（话说回来ao3究竟对这种跨宇宙角色怎么管的来着，麻 我 麻）
Relationships: Albert/Yurius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 2





	special massage

自从尤里乌斯玩笑一般提出来想让人给自己做电击按摩之后，心神不宁一天到晚的反而是阿尔贝尔。这倒不是因为那时候尤里乌斯乱说话，而是那时候尤里乌斯提出的场所。  
“我想在床上享受，和人一边做的时候享受这个。”那时候有点微醺的尤里乌斯那么说着，喝了口酒。  
……在床上，这是什么新的情趣吗。阿尔贝尔只是让酒杯叮当作响，其他的没有去管，好在尤里乌斯只是说说。  
不过一般喝醉了之后说的事情，尤里乌斯都会做到，自然也包括这件事。

早晨醒来的时候手又是握在温暖的大手之间，像是父亲的手。尤里乌斯自打上次握着做噩梦的阿尔贝尔的手之后变本加厉，现在两人只要见面，肯定会躺在床上一起睡。  
也不是，以前没有这么做过，只是不太喜欢他那样而已。  
阿尔贝尔看着身边男人安心睡眠的样子，轻轻敷上去一吻。男人的粉色卷发和睫毛随呼吸微微颤动着，明显是安然睡眠的样子。而后，阿尔贝尔意识到自己的手被握紧了。  
“睡醒了？”阿尔贝尔问了一句。  
“托你的福，确实睡醒了。”尤里乌斯睁开眼睛，眼中满是笑意，“不过今天明明是休息日，醒的很早啊。”  
“改不掉的习惯了。”生满老茧的手在掌心里微微颤动着。  
“之前的事情考虑的如何？”尤里乌斯突然一转话题。  
“你酒后说的那个？你当时真不是喝醉了在说胡话？”  
“不——是。我是字面意思。”尤里乌斯松开手。  
“那你的意思是要我来了？”阿尔贝尔有些茫然。尤里乌斯露出任性的笑，仿佛这是必要之事一样。有些时候阿尔贝尔觉得自己的这位友人麻烦，原因就在这任性的表情隐藏的理所当然上。  
“那答应我，被电得不舒服的时候做个手势，我好收手。”阿尔贝尔的手摆出一个W的手势，“可以吗？”

尤里乌斯现在上半身趴在床上，臀部高高撅起，支撑下半身的双腿分开，露出股间的私处，膝盖下的柔软布料因为重压变形。他的长发被撩起、随脖颈分成两股，落在肩膀两侧，柔软的长发扫得皮肤有些发痒。  
这些都无所谓。尤里乌斯不希望被看到他现在的表情，那种近乎荡妇渴求的神情，即使背对着这房间里唯一的视线，他也准备抽出手来，用手遮掩。  
床垫和他的身体之间，细小的金色电火花穿行过他的腹部，轻轻刺激着他胸部的皮肉，经过锻炼的肌肉十分结实，但在电流酥酥麻麻、略带舒爽的疼痛带来的刺激之下，不由得放软了一些。  
很快刺激就不只是在皮肉上，还有乳尖上了。乳尖立起、发硬，淡粉色的蓓蕾摩擦着床单，感知着更多的刺激。股间的后穴也被涂满了润滑剂的手指插入、仔细润滑着，缓缓抽插的手指带着润滑质地，在肉壁上留下一层水的薄膜。  
不用回头去看。阿尔贝尔有足够的耐心，但做爱的时候是不需要耐心太过充足的，直接粗暴的进来他也不是受不了，但这种过于细致的润滑等同对欲望的亵玩，比假模假样的涂抹一下还过分。  
“到现在还不肯直接进来吗？”尤里乌斯开口发问了，“那样也不错。”  
“你不怕疼就行。”停在穴口的指尖增加了。  
以前他们在床上的共度时光一直不算是特别体贴，往往尤里乌斯都会把单方面的施虐爱好暴露出来，在床上尽可能过分一些。阿尔贝尔也有隐藏的某种东西，不过还是耐心多点。  
是什么时候开始他们都畏手畏脚了？忘记了。  
尤里乌斯意识到自己的下体挺立了起来，铃口流出透明的液体，润湿了那一块皮肤。欲望和喘息都无法克制，只能尽可能的掩饰。  
就在这时，他察觉到自己的后穴进入了异物，大张的穴口已经无法反抗，直接任异物顺滑的进入，肉壁吸附着那件物体，能够察觉到生命的脉动和热度，单纯猝然的贯穿就能让尤里乌斯直接高潮，而这异物也带着电火花，直接的刺痛着内壁。尤里乌斯自喉间发出长长一声满足的呻吟，以此克制爆发边缘的欲望。  
不需要言语，那异物直接动了起来，一下下的和酥麻的电击一起，刺激着内壁深处，甚至要深入直肠之中。水声和肉体之间的撞击声一声声响起、加速。现在已经是活春宫不能言喻的了，无论麦姆或者杰诺闯进来，还是单纯的从身后制造这一切的阿尔贝尔的视角看去。  
（这个冲击，简直……无法……）  
“唔……呼啊……啊……啊哈……啊啊……”  
因电流而些微疼痛、近乎愉悦的快感。尤里乌斯很久没有感受过这种感觉，他仰起头来，眼角流出清澈液体，呻吟自喉间吐出，快乐近乎淹没了理性和本来坚韧的意志。  
突然，任着意识缓缓沉入的他隐约观看到天国的阶梯，而后是长久的黑暗遮蔽在眼前。感受重新清晰起来，不再被快乐的云朵淹没，但是却不很舒适——体内深埋的肉棒停了下来，硬度却没有改变。  
“……尤里乌斯？”迟疑的声音从他背后传来。  
“……你什么时候改一下你这迟泻的毛病。”尤里乌斯开口了。阿尔贝尔一直有这个恶劣的难言之隐，以往只有他们两人知道，现在有没有增多——是没有的。  
“这次是你先射了。”  
“……那你继续。”  
不应期的身体就像是午后刚睡醒一般，被怎么顶撞都会觉得不太舒服，好在尤里乌斯的身体恢复速度很快，之前的快感慢慢又被电击唤起，敏感的身体越发愉悦起来，却透着情色的意味，仿佛要魅惑他人一般。  
（这个电击……会被他做到漏尿为止……也可以。）  
酥麻的快感逐渐上涌，电流刺激一直都带着疼痛，却无法克制持续享受的欲望。二人的喘息逐渐重合，尤里乌斯有决堤般的预感，却什么都说不出来，只能任由摆布。  
随之，他的性器带着理智一起发射出去。那种近乎疯狂的快感让他的身体瘫软下来，意志也逐渐软弱下去。好在身体内的异物逐渐退了出去，电击也停下了。凉润的液体不仅留在尤里乌斯的小腹上，还有后穴内。  
软软的身体就这样被阿尔贝尔翻了过来，“尤里乌斯。”  
“唔……阿尔……贝尔……”  
他很清楚自己脸上是什么表情。淫乱，快乐，略带一种失落，但是阿尔贝尔的吻还是落在他的唇上，是甘美的一吻。  
带着下次一定要让爱人继续如此对待自己的坏心思，曾经的公爵安然睡去。


End file.
